The Breakfast Club
by IMALUVR
Summary: Saturday Detention is given a new twist when a friend of John Bender's is also in detention and they can't seem to meet on even grounds.


Saturday, March 24, 1984

Shermer High School

Shermer Illinois, 60062

Dear Mr. Vernon,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong but we think you're crazy making us write an essay telling us who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms and most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a princess, a tease, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning. We were brainwashed.

CHPT 1 Saturday Morning Detention

Ughhh…morning the one thing that I hated more than school.

I thought with a sigh as I walked across the parking lot to the front entrance of Shermer High School…my personal hell. I walked through the doors and to the end of the hallway where the library was located. Sitting down in the seat farthest from the door in the second row behind the princess Claire Standish, just her name makes me want to vomit. As soon as I sat down Brian Johnson, the brain, sat in the seat next to me which was really stupid on his part because that is one persons seat and his only…John Bender, the criminal.

"You should consider moving" I muttered as the one and thankfully only John Bender walked through the door. He motioned at Brian to move and Brian did just that, picking up his bag and moving over a table, tripping on John's foot in the process. John situated himself into the previously occupied seat, taking the chair to the left of the one he was sitting on and turning it putting his feet up and tilting his head back far enough to see me. "Good Morning Nessa" he said with a smirk that turned me inside out. I nodded and tried to keep a straight face since at that same moment Richard Vernon, our high school principle, chose to walk in the door.

"Well Well Well. I'd like to congratulate you all for being on time." He said strutting over to the tables. "Excuse me sir I think there's been a mistake. I don't think I belong in here" Claire said in her 'sweet and innocent voice' I started laughing "Don't get all conceited Princess it's not like we want you to be here" I squeaked out "Are you done yet Styles?" principle Vernon asked stomping his way over to me "no" I spat glaring between him and the rich princess in front of me "that's detention next Saturday…you wanna keep it up" he snapped "sure" I spoke in a harsh tone

"that's another one do u wanna keep going" I hesitated as Bender grabbed my knee and started rubbing it "yes" "another one we can keep going I don't mind" he stated walking back and forth in front of me. I stood up with a smirk on my face "fine" I agreed "ok that's another one" he sighed placing his hands on his hips and looking down at me "I don't care" I justified sitting back down as he sighed once more "that's another one" "whoop de do" I said putting my legs up on John. "Another" "good" I laughed, didn't have anything better to do than sit around and get beat by my parents anyway.

"Another" he spat slamming his hands down. …I hesitated once again because John grabbed my hand and squeezed it catching me off guard. I sighed but stood up and getting in Vernon's face with a hostile glare "ask me if I care" I whispered in a deadly tone "another" I huffed sitting back down crossing my arms finally letting him know I was giving up. "So I'll be seeing you in detention for the next 2 months" John joked getting a glare from Mr. Vernon "We are gonna try something a little different today, I want each of you to write an essay telling me who you think you are" he said passing out paper and pencils to everyone.

He pointed at Claire "you will not talk" he then pointed to Brian who was about to switch seats "you will not move" next came me and Bender "and you two will not sleep…am I clear" he asked us, John was the one to reply "crystal…but let me ask you this Dick. Does Barry Maniloe know you raided his wardrobe?" he asked "I will give you and Ms. Styles the answer to that question next Saturday" he said leaving the room and going to his office across the hall.

"That man is a brownie hound" John said when he left the room I giggled as a reply before laying my head on his lap while he leaned back in his chair with his feet up on the table. All the sudden I heard snapping sounds, tilting my head back I noticed it was coming from Allison Reynolds, the basket case, biting her finger nails. "You keep eating your hand you won't be hungry for lunch" John spoke in a sarcastic tone as he pulled softly at the ends of my hair. She looked over to him and then back down at her hand where she bit off another finger nail, spitting it at him but missing horribly.

I flopped my head back as Bender lit a cigarette on his shoe before holding it to my mouth. Inhaling I let out a sigh watching as the smoke curled around in the air before dispersing. "You know it's sexy when you smoke" he growled lowly nipping at my neck as I leaned back against him. I let out a quiet giggle before closing my eyes and letting sleep consume me, only waking when Vernon asked if anyone had to use the lavatories.

"Damn kids these days" I laughed as John went around asking everyone what they were eating. He glared at me as he sat down and started to eat a sandwich he took from Jockstrap. "You want a bite or not?" he asked sending a playful glare in my direction before placing part of the sandwich in my mouth. Biting down on the sandwich I pulled my head away slowly chewing the piece that had come off in my mouth.

I pulled off my jacket and stood stretching openly showing the tattoo that decorated my side as well as my large chest, midriff and my short skirt. I let out a squeak as John roughly pulled me back down and sent a glare to Brian and Andy that would make Godzilla shutter. "What was that for" I whispered angrily noticing that he refused to look at me now. Instead of replying he stood up and jumped onto a counter pulling him onto the balcony instead of using the stairs. I did however and quickly made my way up them following him behind a set of shelves that ran down the middle.

"Never…ever do that again" he growled pinning me to the shelves and pressing against me harder with each word. "I didn't do anything" I whined crossing my arms and stomping away from him, sitting with my feet dangling over. "I'm sorry…I just don't like how jockstrap and brain boy were looking at you I mean nerd could hardly keep his boner covered." He sighed sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my waist lightly rubbing his thumb on my hip. Staring up at him I grabbed his left arm and rolled the sleeve up kissing where the cigarette burn mark is. "Don't worry about them…I would never leave you" I promised leaning into him as we stared across the library.

"I have to go to my locker" John said suddenly standing up and holding his hand out to me. I trustingly took it and let him lead me down the steps and out of the library everyone else falling into a line behind us. "Drugs" Brian laughed as John pulled a bag of weed from his locker and put it in his pocket. I tensed as we heard Vernon whistling, it got louder which means he was heading our direction.

"We should have just listened to John" Claire screeched hitting Andy in the chest as we came up to a gate. "Thank you Captain Obvious" I growled watching as John shoved his bag of weed in Brian's underwear. "John no" I stated trying to stop him from whatever he was about to do. "Make sure they don't smoke any of it" he whispered tugging on my hair before running down the opposite hall singing 'I want to be an Airborne Ranger' I led everyone back to the library and we sat patiently as we could hear Vernon yelling at John, getting louder the closer they got to the library.

"Mr. Wise Guy here took it upon himself to go to the gymnasium." Dick growled shoving John over to the table. "Grab your stuff" he ordered tapping his foot impatiently causing me to giggle. "You think he's funny? You think false alarms are funny?" he asked looking around at all of us before turning his sights on Bender. "What if your home…what if your family…no what if your dope was on fire" he asked rhetorically causing me to yet again snicker. "That's impossible sir because it's in Johnson's underwear" I replied in a sweet voice biting my lip to keep from laughing. "For better hallway vision" John told Andy setting his sunglasses down on the table before walking out of the library knocking everything off the desk first.

We were all just sitting around doing absolutely nothing when we heard a thump in the ceiling and then John screaming "Oh Shit" he yelled as he landed at my feet a ceiling tile next to him. "What the hell" Vernon yelled opening the door causing John to duck under the table right in front of me. "What was that ruckus" he yelled stomping over to us and looking around for any signs of funny business. I bit my lip as I felt John's hands sliding up my skirt and slowly rubbing me through my underwear. "What was that noise" he asked again as John moved my panties to the side and I could feel his tongue pushing past my folds into my wet center.

"What noise sir" I stuttered out one hand under the table gripping tightly to John's hair as he began going faster pushing me closer and closer to a climax. I accidentally bucked my hips up causing John to force me back down as he added 2 fingers making me see stars and completely missing whatever Dick's parting words were. I watched as John licked his lips clean before crawling out earning a hard slap to the shoulder from me. "Hey Ahab can I have my doobage" he asked Brian holding out his hand. I stood up and followed him to the back slapping his ass as I passed him to sit on the couch.

"Girls they just can't hold their smoke" Brian informed us in a weird voice after Claire started coughing after her first hit. I moaned softly as I took a hit from the blunt me and John were sharing catching the way his eyes darkened at the noise. I clapped and whistled as Andy walked out of the office and started stripping until he was left in jeans and a muscle shirt. I made room as he came and sat by us taking a hit from the joint in his hand. I watched with a soft smile gracing my face as John rummaged through Princess's purse throwing her things everywhere. Snorting I quickly stood up walking behind the shelves in the back as they talked about all the girls John had pictures of in his wallet.

"Nessa are you okay?" he asked following me into the back and grabbing my arm, stopping me from walking away again. "Fine why wouldn't I be" I mumbled running my fingers along the spines of books as he stopped me and stared into my eyes. "Nessa you're the only one I want…if you say you'll be mine and only mine I'll burn the pictures and forget about all of them" he offered running his fingers through my hair. "I want to be your only one John" I whimpered as he pulled me farther into the library away from the party up front. "One and only" he agreed placing our mouths together in a soft kiss.

"John" I gasped softly as he pinned me to the bookcase in the back of the library while everyone sat around talking or smoking in the front. "Yes Nessa?" he questioned with that sexy smirk on his face as he pulled away from his attack on my neck. "Fuck you" I growled pulling our mouths together in a bruising kiss. "Please do" he groaned unbuttoning his pants and lifting up my skirt, sliding into me in one thrust. I bit my lip and shoved my face into his neck to hide the scream that desperately wanted to escape.

I whimpered as he thrust up into me creating an amazing friction and tightening the ball of heat that started to grow in my lower stomach. "God baby" he groaned as I latched onto his neck leaving a bright red mark that would definitely bruise. "So close" I mewled licking at the spot as small beads of blood pooled on the surface. "Cum for me" he growled increasing his speed and pressure hitting the sensitive little bundle of nerves with force causing me to do just that and cum whimpering his name. He thrusted a few more times before joining me in the post sex bliss I was in.

"I have to go back…He'll be checking on me soon…wait for me on the football field and we'll go for round two" he purred quickly kissing me before crawling back into the hole he created. I went and sat beside Brian and Andy as Claire gave Allison a makeover. "Hey Brian…would you write our essay…I mean…we'd all say pretty much the same thing anyway" I explained shrugging to the smart kid who had already began his. "Uh sure" he replied sitting down to finish the paper.

I walked to the door and peeked around not seeing Vernon but seeing the closet John was in. I snuck my way over and opened the door closing it softly behind me. "You lost?" he asked with a small smile on his face as I sat on his lap and buried my head in his neck enjoying his smell, his touch, and his presence. We sat quietly for a few minutes when he stood me up. "You should go…he'll be coming to get me soon" he whispered softly against my lips before pushing me out the door and back the direction of the library.

Walking in I grabbed my jacket right as the bell rang signaling detention was over…at least until next Saturday. I thought walking out and seeing John standing on the football field. Grinning I ran and jumped into his arms as he spun me around before leading me off of school property and into the woods where we had met for the first time 4 years ago and where we would make love until we just couldn't anymore.


End file.
